Tradução: Take a Bite of my Heart
by Paulacastroms
Summary: Fic Stoonie/AU/One-Short/Song-Fic Autora: Vamp213


Título: Take a Bite of my Heart  
Autor: Vamp213  
Tradutora: Paulacastro  
Gênero: Song-fic, AU  
Advertência: -  
Classificação: PG-13  
Capítulos: One Shot  
Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No  
Resumo: O coração é uma coisa muito desonesta. Ele para diante de nada para conseguir o que ele quer... o que ele precisal. Stonnie Song-Fic.  
N/T: Autora permitiu a tradução!

Link da fanfic original: .net/s/6433368/1/Take_a_Bite_of_my_Heart

N/T: Gente, essa é a primeira fanfic que traduzo, por isso ela é bem pequena. Espero que tenha ficado bom :~  
E tinha postado essa fic há um tempinho no NFF :B

N/A: Oi todo mundo. Eu decidi escrever uma one-shot de Stefonnie (N/T: Eu prefiro Stonnie :P Mas tanto faz, é o mesmo casal) para a música Animal do Neon Tree's (L). Comentários são apreciados. Espero que goste :)

_DISCLAIMER_: Nem TVD, nem Animal me pertencem.

_POV de Stefan_

_"Aqui vamos nós de novo,__  
__Eu bem que quero que sejamos mais que amigos__  
__Então vá com calma comigo__  
__Tenho medo de você nunca estar satisfeito"_

É incrível como alguém pode ser tão linda sem nem sequer tentar. Como alguém pode deixar tantos sem fôlego com apenas as coisas mais simples. Ela me deixou sem fôlego, fazendo meu semi-morto coração pular uma batida. Eu quero ser ganancioso, eu a quero e eu quero que ela saiba disso. Somos apenas amigos, mas há algo entre a gente, não tem como negar. Ela pode tentar, mas no fundo, ela sabe que é quase impossível.

_"Aqui vamos nós de novo__  
__Estamos cansados como animais__  
__Nós brincamos fingindo__  
__Você é apenas um canibal__  
__E eu tenho medo que possa não sair vivo__  
__Não vou dormir esta noite"_

O coração é uma coisa muito desonesta. Ele para diante de nada para conseguir o que ele quer... o que ele precisa. Francamente, estou cansado de fingir, todos esses olhares nas aulas de história, e recebo um lindo sorrido em resposta. Seu sorriso me deixa louco, eu quero agarrá-la e beijá-la apaixonadamente. Estou fardo de fingir; Logo, meu corpo irá explodir em sua retirada. O coração é um coisa muito habilidosa, agora, ele SEMPRE consegue o que ele quer, não importa o quão errado isso pareça.

_"Oh, oh__  
__Eu quero um pouco mais__  
__Oh, oh__  
__O que você está esperando?__  
__Pegue pedaço de meu coração essa noite__  
__Oh oh__  
__Eu quero um pouco mais__  
__Oh oh__  
__O que você está esperando?__  
__O que você está esperando?__  
__Diga Adeus a meu coração essa noite"_

"Bonnie"  
"Oi Stef, e aí?"  
Ela disse, com os braços abertos, esperando por um abraço. Lentamente, eu andei em sua direção, passando meus braços ao redor de sua cintura, descansando minha cabeça em seu ombro. Ele cheirava maravilhosamente bem... o doce cheiro de baunilha invadiu meus sentidos, me fazendo ficar com água na boca. Sem perceber, um baixo rosnado escapou de meus lábios, causando-lhe risos.  
"Alguém está com fome." Ela sorri.  
"Desculpe, perdi o almoço."  
Eu ri, puxando-a para outro abraço caloroso.

_"Aqui estamos novamente__  
__Eu sinto a química me chutando__  
__Está ficando pesado__  
__Eu quero correr e me esconder__  
__Eu quero correr e me esconder__  
__Eu faço isso a todo tempo__  
__Você está me matando agora__  
__E eu não vou ser negador por você__  
__O animal que há dentro de você"_

Lentamente, somos separados com o som de alguém limpando a garganta… Elena.  
"Desculpe interromper, mas eu preciso falar com você... AGORA!" Elena disse, arrastando Bonnie para uma mesa vazia.

_POV de ninguém._

Stefan escutou cuidadosamente a conversa 'privada' que Elena e Bonnie estavam tendo.  
"E aí?" Bonnie disse com uma voz cheia de curiosidade.  
"O que diabos foi aquilo?" Elena perguntou. "Por que você estava abraçando ele? Você sabe que eu gosto dele?"  
"Elena, relaxe, somos só amigos. É isso."  
"Não parecia isso; Parecia… intenso" Elena diz lentamente desviando seu olhar. "Você gosta dele? Por que é bem claro que ele gosta de você."  
"Elena, você é minha amiga, eu não faria nada que te machucasse." Bonnie diz suspirando.  
"Você não respondeu à minha pergunta… Você gosta dele?"  
Bonnie mordeu seu lábio, lentamente olhando para sua melhor amiga.  
"Você gosta!" Elena suspirou. "Desde quando?"  
"Eu não sei, apenas aconteceu. Me desculpe" Bonnie respondeu.  
"Não se preocupe, eu meio que estou de olho no Tyler mesmo. Parece que ele realmente gosta de você, Bom. E eu seu que você gosta dele... Por que fingir?"  
"Eu não sei, Elena… Eu não sei"

_"É apenas o mundo, é quito, tão calmo__  
__Nós não podemos brigar com isso__  
__Fomos nós que bagunçamos tudo__  
__Por que não pode entender?__  
__Woah, eu não dormirei esta noite,__  
__Não dormirei esta noite"_

_POV de Stefan_

Eu não conseguia acreditar, ela gosta de mim. Meu estômago dava voltas. Eu precisava ver ela; Eu precisava beijá-la, precisava liberar tudo que tinha guardado, porque isso doia, literalmente doía. Eu quero ser ganancioso e, honestamente, eu não me importo. Ela PRECISA saber que eu me sinto da mesma forma.  
Ali estava ela, conversando com Matt e Caroline…

_"Oh, oh__  
__Eu quero um pouco mais__  
__Oh, oh__  
__O que você está esperando?__  
__Pegue um pedaço de meu coração essa noite__  
__Oh oh__  
__Eu quero um pouco mais__  
__Oh oh__  
__O que você está esperando?__  
__O que você está esperando?__  
__Diga Adeus a meu coração essa noite "_

"Bonnie…"  
"Stefan, Eu estava prestes a…"  
Eu a cortei, capturando seus lábios e dando-lhe um memorável beijo. O beijo começou lento, mas cresceu, com mais intenso e apaixonado. Eu não me importo com que viu, não me importo com nada. Tudo que importa era que eu estava a beijando e ela estava me beijando de volta.  
"Eu não quero fingir mais." Eu murmurei contra seus lábios, com uma voz baixa e rouca.  
"Nem eu." Ela disse.  
Eu sorrim trazendo-a para outro alucinante beijo.  
O coração é uma coisa Muito, MUITO, gananciosa e desonesta. Parando diante de nada para conseguir o que quer. Honestamente, eu não ligo... Estou mais satisfeito com os resultados.

N/A: Muito obrigada por ler,por favor deixa-me um comentário e me conte sua opinião. Desculpe se saiu meio apresado, eu realmente quero que isso aconteça. Mais uma vez, muito obrigada pela leitura =]  
N/T: Sou muito Bonnie&Stefan *-* Ah vai, eles são fofos. Sei que muitos acham que a Bonnie não é shippável, mas espero que gostem da Fic mesmo assim =]  
PS: Elena&Tyler? o.O


End file.
